No todo es color rosa
by Amafle
Summary: "Ella le creyó cuando dijo que la amaba, creyó en sus bonitas palabras, un engaño del que todos estaban enterados, un amor que crecerá en medio de las espinas de la mentira y la traición" Esto no es el summary de  una novela y ella...es una mujer real.
1. primer beso

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso para mi deleite personal jeje  
><strong>

**Primer beso**

—"¿Quién es ella?"— preguntaron sus hermanos, mientras lo veían observarla detenidamente, siempre le sucedía le mismo cuando ella llegaba a las grabaciones de la película donde los dos eran protagonistas.

Él es Yaten Kou, actor, modelo y cantante; quien junto con sus hermanos integra el grupo musical Three Ligths.

—"Esa es tu coprotagonista, debes de disfrutar mucho de tener a esa belleza en tus brazos, oh hermanito que envidia te tengo"— comentó risueño uno de sus hermanos, Seiya Kou, prestigioso modelo y guitarrista.

—"No puede ser ella, el enano éste dijo que era muy fea, antipática y que usaba unos lentes horrendos; y si mis ojos no me engañan lo que veo es una diosa con una encantadora sonrisa"— Dijo el mayor de los tres Taiki Kou quien además de pertenecer al grupo es un reconocido empresario dedicado al entretenimiento y grandes espectáculos.

—"Ella es Minako Aino "la hiena" y no estoy interesado en ella, ok"— duras palabras que salieron de la boca de Yaten con más volumen del que el hubiese deseado y que no pasaron desapercibidas por la fémina en cuestión.

Siempre era lo mismo, después de dos meses de trabajar juntos y él no tenía para ella una sola palabra cordial.

—"Buenos días, Yaten"— la chica en cuestión lo saludó amablemente, como siempre lo hacía; pasó por su lado tratando de disimular el malestar que le causo escuchar sus palabras.

El que ella fuera tenaz, dedicada en su trabajo y que no tolerara la mediocridad en lo que hacía, la hicieron merecedora de su apodo "La hiena", nunca fue la mejor estudiante, tampoco era la más bonita, sus sobresalientes curvas siempre la metieron en problemas y aun hoy con sus 23 años se los causaban; siempre se esfuerza por tener buenas relaciones laborales pero nunca lo consigue, no es una chica antipática como muchas notas amarillistas le hacen creer a sus fanáticos, solo es muy reservada y su vida privada es la principal razón para no conceder entrevistas, además a quien le podría interesar saber que no tiene familia, que sólo cuenta con sus amigas y que vive en un pequeño dúplex en la zona rural de la ciudad acompañada de su gato.

Oh si, ella "la hiena" es de esas chicas que acarician a su gato tardes enteras viendo una tonta película romántica.

—"Empezamos por favor, hoy trataremos de terminar la escena de la habitación"— dijo el director con voz cansina, esa escena en particular la llevaban preparando mas de dos semanas y no la podían terminar por que los chicos no querían besarse apasionadamente.

Cuando Minako salió de su camerino, ataviada en un pequeño camisón negro de seda que dejaba al descubierto sus exuberantes curvas, Yaten hacia lo mismo del suyo sin camisa y sólo con un pantalón de pijama de seda azul oscura. Sus miradas se conectaron por un instante y es como si una explosión estelar hubiese sucedido.

Recostada en una hermosa cama tamaño King de dosel purpura se ve a una mujer cubierta por una sabana rosa pálido, que deja al descubierto el inicio de sus caderas, sus cabellos rubios están esparcidos en toda la almohada, su respiración es tranquila, está dormida…, un grito interrumpe la escena. "ACCIÓN". A la habitación entra un hombre de cabellos color plata y ojos esmeraldas; está enojado, su ceño fruncido lo delata. Mira a la bella mujer que está dormida, se acerca sigiloso a ella y con una tierna caricia recorre su rostro, para luego terminar en un puño apretado, retirándola inmediatamente del rostro sereno de aquella muchacha.

"John", susurra ella en medio de un sueño que parece perturbarla "¿Por qué él, por qué siempre lo llamas a él? soy yo, mírame, soy él mismo hombre que adornó tu dedo con ese anillo, soy yo el que está a tu lado, a mí fue al que prometiste amar" dice el hombre con un tono que deja ver su frustración y resentimiento hacia la mujer.

Ella se remueve en la cama, parece despertar y sus ojos tranquilos recorren al hombre que está de pie junto a la ventana. "Ryan", llama al hombre en un susurro, este no parece escucharla. La mujer se levanta y va a su lado "Ryan, amor, ¿Estás bien?" pregunta acariciando suavemente el brazo del hombre, que voltea y la mira lleno de ira, "siempre lo llamas a él", la mujer parece no entender; "sí, en tus sueños siempre llamas a John, entonces dime ¿cómo crees que estoy cuando la mujer que supuestamente juro amarme hasta el final de mis días, sueña con otro?, respóndeme".

Una lágrima cae suavemente por el rostro de ella, quien mira al hombre con ternura y amor reflejados en sus ojos, "Te amo" susurra antes de levantarse en puntitas y depositar un tierno beso en los labios del hombre.

Al otro lado de la habitación se ve a un hombre apretando fuertemente un montón de papeles y susurrando "pasión, pasión, pasión" como si fuera su mantra particular. Entonces, como por arte de magia, la escena del beso entre un hombre airado y una tierna mujer se torna apasionada, el beso pasa de ser delicado a un beso demandante, las caricias se suman a la escena y la cama pasa a tomar el protagonismo cuando los dos jóvenes actores la ocupa. Las caricias se tornan demandantes y de nuevo un grito interrumpe la escena -"CORTEN"-

Los actores: Minako y Yaten, parecen no haber escuchado el llamado del director para terminar la escena, ya que continúan sumergidos en un beso que no tiene nada de ficticio. Alguien aclara su garganta fuertemente y los chicos salen de su letargo. Minako esta sonrojada, se acomoda la pequeña bata y corre a su camerino; Yaten no comprende lo que le pasó cuando probó los dulces labios de la mujer que a su modo de ver era la más detestable de todas. Así que, entre miradas sospechosas y risas por parte de sus hermanos, llega a su camerino y azota la puerta.

—"Minako a escena"— dice Rei Hino –su asistente personal y mejor amiga– desde la puerta de su camerino, la chica no responde, Rei ingresa a éste y lo que ve la deja sorprendida: Minako recostada en el sofá, en posición fetal e, incomprensiblemente, cientos de lágrimas caen humedeciendo su rostro.

—"Mina por Dios, levántate, mira que te están esperando para terminar de grabar lo que tenían programado para el día de hoy"— Minako no respondió y Rei siguió con su cháchara.

—"¿O me dirás que estás así por el beso?" Un simple beso no tendría por qué ponerte así, si te han dado miles de esos, ¿qué tiene este de especial?"—

—"Fue mi primer beso"— susurró Minako, acariciando sus labios —"Él me dio mi primer beso".

Rei no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿cómo que primer beso? ¿De qué estaba hablando Minako? ¿Seria posible que a sus 23 años ningún hombre la hubiese besado?

—"Mina, cariño, ¿De qué hablas?"— formuló la pregunta con temor por la reacción de su amiga.

—"De que Yaten Kou me beso a mí, no a Susan"— dijo suavemente, mientras pasaba los dedos por sus labios; quizá absorta en aquel recuerdo latente.

Un nuevo llamado a la puerta por parte del director sobresalto a los dos chicas que después de semejante confesión quedaron sumidas en un silencio total.


	2. Primera Mirada

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso para mi deleite personal jeje**

**Primera Mirada**

Entre las muchas cosas que pensó hacer, no contempló que mentiría para faltar a su trabajo, pero era lo que acababa de hacer, mentir para no tener que verlo.

Tomó a su gato Artemis, su vieja bolsa, su libro favorito, una manzana y una botella de agua, dos semanas llevaba con la misma rutina, salir a caminar, sentarse cerca del lago y leer su viejo ejemplar de "Persuasión" de Jane Austen. Siempre imaginó que las historias de amor deberían ser como la de Anne y el Capitán Wentworth; un _perfecto amor_, como ella lo definía, su lado romántico y soñador se lo debía a los libros que lee y en especial a este.

Caminaba distraída como siempre, buscando el mejor árbol que estuviera libre para sentarse y releer su libro, nadie la reconocía y cómo hacerlo si su enorme sombrero veraniego, su ropa para nada sexy y unas sandalias bajas la ocultaban del ojo crítico de los paparazzi.

No lejos de allí un joven de cabellos plata de apariencia juvenil, camuflado con unos lentes oscuros y una gorra de los Red sox la observaba, lleva una semana haciéndolo, desde que la descubrió en una frutería cerca del parque del _"Lago Venus"_.

Una semana atrás tuvo que mirar dos veces para reconocerla _—"esa no es ella"— _fueron sus pensamientos ¿Donde estaba el maquillaje, las joyas, la ropa costosa y esos malditos zapatos de tacón que él detestaba? ¿Qué tenían esos malditos zapatos que la hacían ver tan inalcanzable? Delante de él estaba una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, sin maquillaje y con una sonrisa que él nunca le había visto, ésta parecía real, no como la fingida y forzada que siempre mostraba en el estudio y actos públicos.

Se preguntaba que hacía observándola y por qué había dejado de hacer sus cosas rutinarias solo por verla 30 minutos, bastaron solo algunos segundos de repararla al natural, para que sus emociones quisieran presentarse todas al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez se sentó un poco más cerca de ella, seguía sin entender por qué, hasta que la vio sonreír y acariciar a un gato blanco panzón, por un momento deseo ser él; desde el día de la escena del beso, no dejaba de recordar sus tiernos labios, su sabor y como se sintió de normal besarla, eso era lo que más le molestaba, la sensación de estar en su lugar ideal en el momento de besarla, sintió la sensación de todo aquel que encuentra su hogar.

Minako no se daba por enterada de las sensaciones que despertó en Yaten después de ese beso o de cómo este la espiaba desde hacia varios días; solo quería encontrar el motivo para entender por qué no dejaba de pensar en él o la razón de porqué las cosas se salieron de control ese día.

Desde ese día no regresó a trabajar, por miedo de verlo y tener que enfrentarlo, o de tener que escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y cómo no se burlarían de ella y su tonta reacción por un simple beso, como si no hubiera sido besada nunca por otro actor, pero en ese momento él la miró de una manera especial, era como si viera a la mujer detrás de la actriz, eso la desmoronó y con eso él fue capaz de derrumbar sus defensas.

Esa tarde se sintió vulnerable, insegura, sola… por eso huyó, no podía enfrentarse a él, a su mirada, a sus labios.

Mientras que acariciaba a su gato Artemis y después de sentirse satisfecha con las páginas que leyó de su querido libro, repasaba el guion, quería asegurarse de cuantas escenas faltaban que tuvieran besos y caricias, no quería arriesgarse, así que entre más las estudiara y se las grabara en su mente, más fácil sería su trabajo.

—"_Yaten Kou no me vencerá"—_ le dijo a su gato mientras lo alzaba hacia el cielo y daba varias vueltas abrazada a él.

Una risa la sacó de su trance, volteó para ver de dónde provenía y lo vio, ahí, a pocos pasos de ella estaba él con su imponente figura y una sonrisa en sus labios, de nuevo se estaba burlando de ella, sintió el color de sus mejillas tornarse de un violento rojo y eso lo sabía porque sentía el calor que emanaba de ellas, comenzó a recoger todo, tenía que salir de ahí.

Estaba hermosa con ese sonrojo adornando su rostro, o eso era lo que creía Yaten, mientras la miraba recoger sus cosas a toda prisa, cuando la vio levantar su gato y dar vueltas con el mientras lo abrazaba y sonreía, le pareció la mujer más bella del mundo y en lugar de un gato la visualizó con un pequeño con su sonrisa y los cabellos plata como los suyos, por eso sonreía, no entendía de donde sacaba esas imágenes o el por qué le parecían tan normales, creyó que su conciencia le estaba jugando una broma.

La vio caminar presurosa dejando olvidadas dos cosas en el lugar donde estaba sentada: sus lentes de sol y un libro, los recogió y salió tras ella, pero cuando llegó a la calle estaba abordando un taxi. Se sentó en un café con el libro en sus manos y los lentes en el bolsillo de su camisa, tenían un delicioso aroma: rosas y fruta fresca, melocotón, ahora entendía por qué la dichosa fruta lo traía de cabeza desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos.

Cuando Kakyu su representante, le dijo que trabajaría con Minako Aino, pensó que era un hombre con suerte, ella no solo era bella sino que su talento la precedía, hasta que habló con Armand el anterior compañero de la chica, entonces todo lo que pensó que era suerte se convirtió en un suplicio, según Armand ella era una mujer demasiado vanidosa, caprichosa, muy antipática y carente de buena energía laboral.

Después de la primer semana él pensó que eran puras mentiras, hasta el día que llegó tarde por culpa de la grabación de su nuevo sencillo y Minako sacó a relucir "la hiena", estaba de mal humor y las pocas palabras que salían de su boca eran para reprochar la falta de compromiso laboral de su compañero de trabajo, ese día por falta de tiempo no pudieron filmar más de una escena y eso la molestó aún más.

Lo que ni Yaten, ni nadie sabe es la razón de ese comportamiento.

_Esa mañana Minako recibió una llamada por parte de su padre, donde no solo la ultrajó verbalmente como siempre, sino que además le exigió ayudarlo para cumplir su próxima misión, su padre es un hombre peligroso, falto de buenos sentimientos, cruel, sin escrúpulos; para él la familia no tenía importancia. No fue la niña mimada o consentida por ser hija única, no, ella era la niña distracción, ella cantaba, actuaba y mientras divertía a los asistentes su padre se dedicaba a cometer delitos atroces, cuando comprendió lo que sucedía en aquellas fiestas elegantes a las que eran invitados regularmente los Aino escapó._

_El internado para señoritas más prestigioso de Suiza el SURVAL MONT-FLEURIfue su hogar desde que tenía once años, cuando salió de allí cinco años más tarde, sin que durante ese tiempo su madre o padre la hubiesen visitado; nunca recibió una postal, carta o telegrama, por parte de sus progenitores, para ella no habían días de familia, entregas de notas, vacaciones familiares o salidas a final de año ni siquiera cuando se graduó sus padres estuvieron a su lado, ese día todo fue más que claro: ella no era nadie para ellos, y decidió no regresar a sucasa, tomó su pasaporte, falsificó la firma de sus padres en el permiso para la salida del país, su ejemplar de Persuasión, un par de jeans, dos camisas, un suéter y su cepillo de dientes fueron su único equipaje en el viaje más importante de su vida._

_A sus padres poco les importó que la dulce jovencita de 16 años estuviera sola por el mundo. Cuando llegó a Japón en busca de la que hasta ese día era su única amiga sintió cierta paz…Habían sido muchos años huyéndole a los recuerdos de la última vez que vio a su padre mientras este robaba la caja fuerte del que fuera su mejor amigo, muchos años huyéndole a un pasado del que nunca quiso ser participe, Rei fue su compañera de dormitorio mientras estuvo internada y cuando llegó a su puerta tenía miedo de no ser aceptada pero ella y su abuelo. Pero éstos la aceptaron sin preguntas, sin reparos, sin condiciones y se convirtieron para ella en la familia que nunca tuvo._

_Seis años pasaron para que su padre la llamará, años de mentirse a sí misma diciéndose que lo que sus padres habían hecho con ella no dolía, hasta que escuchó a su padre y su cínica propuesta para que fuera la entretención de un importante empresario mientras el extraía unos documentos de alto valor comercial, no mencionó nada de su ausencia o del por qué nunca la buscaron a pesar de que ella les había dado todos los datos de donde se estaba quedando, colgó sin atreverse a responder a tal propuesta, sin embargo Rei fue más allá y cuando el teléfono celular de Minako volvió a sonar a los pocos minutos tomó la llamada y le dijo al señor Aino las palabras que Mina no fue capaz de pronunciar. Lloró toda la mañana y cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz de Yaten disculpándose por haber tardado, sonriendo encantadoramente y dando explicaciones, estalló y él fue la víctima de una rabia contenida durante toda una vida._

Desde eso el ambiente entre ellos se tornó pesado, aunque ella después de ese arranque de mal humor se disculpó con todos en el set incluido él, pero a sus ojos las palabras de Armand tomaron veracidad y ya no la pudo mirar diferente, para él ella no era una buena persona y esos arranques de cólera, eran producidos por los caprichos de una mujer insensible.

Abrió el libro que tenía en sus manos, se notaba el uso al que este había sido expuesto por sus hojas desgastadas, sonrió al ver pequeños dibujitos de dos gatos: uno blanco y uno negro adornando los inicios y finales de las paginas, y con resaltador de colores apartes del libro habían sido subrayados una y otra vez.

Comenzó a leer para así poder entender por qué una bella mujer como Minako lo tenía en ese estado, a su modo de ver la joven se pasaba horas y horas con ese ejemplar y por lo visto le encantaba.

Minako estaba en su casa recordando los eventos de la tarde y no comprendía que era lo que había pasado, se recordó recostada en el árbol, jugando con Artemis, leyendo como todas las tardes, hasta que escuchó una sonrisa que provenía de la banca cercana a donde estaba, pensó que era una persona entretenida por los tiernos maullidos de su gato, pero su sorpresa fue monumental cuando volteó y vio a la persona que sonreía gustosamente, era él, Yaten Kou, y su estúpida sonrisa de "soy irresistible". Salió presurosa de ese lugar y entre prisas dejó una de sus posesiones más queridas su libro de "Persuasión" _—"Estúpido Kou"—_ estaba enfadada con él, pero sobre todo con ella, por mostrarse vulnerable de nuevo, antes con Armand y sus estúpidas promesas y ahora con Yaten y su imponente presencia.

Todo la sobrepasó, el recuerdo de su beso, el aroma de su colonia, el sonido de su risa y por eso estaba así, derramando lágrimas por sentirse burlada por un chico que así negara a los cuatro vientos le gustaba.

Cuando Rei le dijo que trabajaría con él estaba feliz, lo admiraba por su talento, nunca se perdía las presentaciones del grupo que tenía con sus hermanos, eran muy buenos y él no solo era guapo, era talentoso y para ella eso era muy importante. Nunca quiso que se enterara de su admiración por él.

Buscó en su interior la razón de sus lágrimas, muchos otros ya la despreciaban, Rei se veía en problemas para conseguirle quien la acompañara a las galas benéficas a las que asistía y solo por su manera de trabajar, pero nada de eso le había dolido jamás.

Entonces ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que él no reconociera que persona ella era en realidad? No solo era la trabajadora tenaz que describían siempre, era amable, tierna, buena amiga, cariñosa, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos y a los que no lo eran también, después de lo sucedido con Armand aprendió a cuidarse más de quienes la rodeaban.

Aprendió a cuidarse de quienes la rodeaban, se encerró en sí misma y dejó de creer en el amor, ella había creído en él y lo único que este quería era escalar un peldaño más en su carrera cinematográfica, le hacía promesas que rara vez cumplía y aun asíseguía confiando en él, la noche cuando este consiguió su primer protagónico quiso celebrarlo de manera más íntima con ella y al ver su negativa la dejó sola en medio de un lujoso restaurante.

Todo en esa corta relación pasódemasiado rápido, él y su encanto inglés la deslumbraron, a sus veintiún años se sintió querida y mientras su carrera cosechaba triunfos Armand era llamado el novio de Mina, esto lo llenó de rencor hacia la chica y pensó que usarla para escalar profesionalmente era mucho mejor que tener que hacer casting para todo, ella le suplicaba a Rei que le ayudara a conseguir esos proyectos que para el poco conocido actor serian casi imposibles y él se dedicaba a llenarla de regalos carentes de afecto y promesas incumplidas, pero una joven de veintiún años que nunca había sentido el afecto de un extraño, no supo como distinguir entre lo real y la manipulación de la que fue víctima.

Una noche él fue más especial que de costumbre y cuando le soltó sus intenciones en medio de la cena ella fue clara en decirle que no, esto hizo enfurecer a un hombre inmaduro y pretencioso que como única manera de recuperar su hombría supuestamente mancillada ante la negativa de la chica, fue gritarle delante de todo el mundo que era una zorra frígida y que su cuento de ser la virginal actriz no se lo creía nadie y salió en medio de risas y con la cabeza en alto dejando a una triste Minako no solo con una costosa cuenta, en esta relación todo marchaba perfecto en cuanto a la colaboración laboral, lo personal era otra cosa, Rei siempre le decía, —"_es tu novio y nunca te ha besado"—. _Esperó un tiempo para salir del lugar, tragándose sus lágrimas y con su corazón experimentando su primera desilusión.

Han pasado tres años desde esa tonta noche y ella sigue siendo la misma virginal actriz que todo el mundo desprecia y alaba al mismo tiempo.

Su celular sonó de nuevo como lo venía haciendo desde que salió de las grabaciones tres semanas atrás, por el sonido sabía que era Darien Chiba esposo de su amiga Serena, director y uno de los productores de "pasiones ocultas" la película que comparte con Yaten, cinco… seis… siete repiques y de nuevo silencio.

Se recostó en su cama, abrazó a su gato, cerró sus tristes ojos, según todo el mundo ella lo tenía todo, —"una vida envidiable"— era el titular de la última sarta de mentiras publicadas en los medios de comunicación, el artículo relataba como ella una joven sin familia había logrado conquistar a la productora más prestigiosa del país, mencionaban el sueldo de su última producción y gastos banales de los que no tenía conocimiento, no decían que donaba dinero a miles de obras benéficas o que con su dinero sostenía económicamente más de 5 hogares para niños desamparados, no ellos hablaron de una costosa sección de SPA y de un anillo que le regaló a su amiga Lita por motivo de su graduación de la escuela de gastronomía, ellos hablaban de la vida de lujos y derroche que inventaron al no tener ningún dato real de ella.

El teléfono de casa la hizo levantarse y ver quien era, su número lo tenían 6 personas solamente por eso cuando sonaba sabía que era una de sus amigas o el abuelo de Rei para saber cómo estaba, dudó en responder, pero conociendo a sus amigas, sabía que si no la hacía llegarían hasta la puerta de su casa, la derribarían y no llegarían solas, las fuerzas militares las acompañaría y así su privacidad se vería seriamente afectada.

—"_Aló"—_ dijo suavemente, al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaban gritos y rápidas preguntas _—"¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te pasó algo? Minako es que no piensas volver a trabajar mira que Darien está preocupado y ni qué decir del equipo de producción"—_ esto último lo dijo Serena.

Puso el aparato en altavoz y se sentó en su cómodo sofá a escuchar a sus amigas discutir por quién iba ser la siguiente en hablar, todas decían algo y era poco lo que entendía, pero aun así sonrió al saberse querida por ese grupo de chicas que se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón _—"el abuelo dice que te extraño el fin de semana pasado, quedaste de acompañarlo por los amuletos y mira que no ha querido ir…. ¿Mina estás ahí?"— _preguntó Rei al no escuchar una sola palabra por parte de la chica

—"_Acá estoy, dile al abuelo que si quiere mañana temprano lo acompaño y no se preocupen niñas estoy bien y tu Serena dile al buen mozo de tu marido que en un par de días regreso, ahora si me disculpan quiero seguir durmiendo y Artemis está bastante molesto por haberlo desacomodado"—_ les dijo con calma y tratando de evitar que se dieran cuenta de su quebrantada voz.

—"_Mina júrame por campanita que estás bien"—_ dijo Rei conociendo el porqué del estado de la joven, lo que ella no se imaginó es que esa tarde la pobre chica se había sentido incluso más humillada que con el beso.

—"_No te preocupes Rei, estoy bien, pasado mañana podrías recogerme para llevarme a la locación, mi auto está en el taller"—_ dijo suavemente y tras despedirse cortó la llamada.

—"_¿No vendrá, cierto?"—_ preguntó Darien Chiba mientras sostenía a su esposa y acariciaba suvientre.

—"_Dijo que en dos días estará acá y yo le creo, así que cita a todo el mundo y esperemos que todo salga bien, ¿Has sabido algo de Yaten Kou?"_— preguntó Rei después de informarle la decisión de Minako

—"_Kakyu me dijo que con él todo está arreglado y que solo espera el llamado para retornar a grabaciones"—_ dijo Darien mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de su mujer.

Dos días más tarde Minako llega a Chiba Entretenimiento, zapatos altos, minifalda, blusa pegada a su cuerpo, escote profundo, labios de un fuerte y sensual rojo, nada que ver con la chica sencilla que Yaten había visto días atrás, la vio saludar a todos a su paso, con esa sonrisa cínica y falsa dibujada en su bello rostro, que ni todas esas capaz de maquillaje lograban opacar, ella se detuvo cerca de los ascensores y decidió que era hora de portarse como un profesional, mientras se acercaba sus ojos verde esmeralda se deleitaron con el panorama del muy bien formado trasero de la mujer que lo tenía completamente embobado. Cuando llegó a su lado, la saludó de manera cortes pero al no escuchar respuesta por parte de ella decidió alejarse. El aroma del perfume de la chica lo estaba enloqueciendo, deseaba posar los labios en el cuello de ella y perderse en su aroma, se regañó mentalmente por esos pensamientos y dio un paso el costado para acercarse a las puertas del siguiente elevador.

Caminó presurosa, saludando a todos a su paso, el traje de mujer fatal que lleva puesto la hacía sentir insegura, casi desnuda, al llegar a los ascensores respiró tranquila, pero eso poco le duró, esa era la voz de Yaten saludándola. Su mente se transformó en un caos tratando de entender el motivo por el que Yaten Kou la saludaba o mejor el porqué ese saludo; no supo que responder, las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca, sintió como se alejaba y en ese instante comprendió cuanto deseaba al hombre de vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas, camisa remangada, aroma varonil y esa larga cabellera en la que sus manos deseaban perderse, atada a una coleta que dejaba sueltos un poco de esos sexys cabellos, la llegada del ascensor logró distraerla de posar su mirada en él hombre que estaba a su lado, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que este estaba lleno totalmente, subían varios trabajadores de la productora llevando equipos y en este no había espacio para ella_ —"subir los seis pisos por las escalas o compartir ascensor"—_ el timbre de la puerta al cerrarse la despertó de sus pensamientos, posó su mirada en Yaten y decidió que compartir era lo mejor, los zapatos que llevaba no eran los más cómodos y comprendió que sus pies se lo agradecerían; se acercó asegurándose de quedar tras él y sus ojos se posaron detenidamente en esa ancha espalda y su muy bien definido trasero, estaba tan entretenida con su vista perdida en el cuerpo del hombre delante de ella que cuando él volteo no logro desviar su mirada de esos ojos verde esmeralda que la estaban observando de manera provocadora, no supo que sucedió cuando sus miradas chocaron, pero un extraño estremecimiento la recorrió e hizo estremecer.

Y ahí estaban dos jóvenes mirándose como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, reconociéndose a través de sus ojos, aceptándose, sintiéndose por medio de una mirada que fue más clara que mil palabras.

Una sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de ambos en el momento que el timbre del ascensor anunció que este había llegado, ella sonrojada y él encantado de ser el responsable de tan divino sonrojo, como caballero dejó que ella abordara primero y según él: fueron los 90 segundos más placenteros de toda su vida _—"el olor de ésta mujer me va a volver loco"—_susurró cuando ésta salió primero y casi corrió a su camerino —_"Esta será una interesante semana"_—pensó Yaten al recordar todas las escenas de cama que compartiría con la hermosa y sonrojada rubia que lo miró antes de cerrar la puerta de su camerino.

**Un nuevo cap, a mi Laura hermosa gracias peke mia por todo tu apoyo, por siempre estar ahí (8) a mi Andy por escuchar siempre mis tontas ideas y darles sentido jeje gracias par de bellas rolitas **


End file.
